zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bomb Arrow
I recall reading somewhere that the Bomb Arrows in LA were originally a glitch, rather than an intentional feature. Anyone have any idea what that was all about? I can't seem to find any articles saying as such, but I'm pretty sure I remember it from something... Dazuro (talk) 01:23, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I read that they could be made by dropping a bomb at the same time as firing an arrow. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:24, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yes, that's how it works. But I seem to recall that the programmers didn't originally intend for that to be possible. I was hoping someone else might have a source or something else to say on that subject. Dazuro (talk) 01:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) We don't source or cite stuff here unless necessary, but this is good enough: [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:27, 10 August 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b42RPQR0dGI Baltro, you seem to completely be missing the point here. I'm not asking if they exist, I'm asking if they're a glitch. XZ: I don't know exactly what you're talking about, but I suspect it's possible by picking up a bomb, waiting for it to flash, then throwing it so that it explodes before it falls down below the rock. Dazuro (talk) 01:30, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Interesting. I hope you're right, because I'd rather not think that my favorite weapon was an accidental creation. :P Dazuro (talk) 01:33, 10 August 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, it looks too difficult to simply fire a bomb arrow in LA. Pressing both buttons at the same time seems simple, but unintended. And if the game never explicitly calls for them, then I have to assume it's a glitch. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :To be fair, the game also requires you to press all four buttons simultaneously to save. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:49, 10 August 2009 (UTC) I have the prima guide for it and it talks about using the bomb arrow as a weapon and nothing about it being a glitch.--Ironknuckle1 21:02, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Two things First off I think that possability of them in Links Awakening being a glitch should be mentioned and if no one gives reasons why it shouldnt then ill revert the revertion. And should they go the infobox for spirit tracks? They arent used by Link in that game and the only other situation like it I can think of is Ball and Chain which just covers the item apperance Oni Link 18:27, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay The only other parallels I can think of is the Ball and Chain which just covers its item apperance and Fire Arrows which have a Twilight Princess section but like here dont have a Nav category or info box mention. So it seems we shouldnt give it a nav and the rest but keep info about it on the page. Oni Link 08:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC)